


burn

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fire, Gay, Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: Nicholas did not think he'd fall in love so easily. But he did. How could he be so idiotic to the love he was feeling for him? He was everything. He was his brave, he was his heart, he was his oxygen.Karl didn't realize he had fallen till it was too late. He was in the hospital and nothing could help him. But the one thing he heard changed it all. "I can't let him burn alone."
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 9





	burn

He would never tell anyone anything about school or home life. He never told of who he had feelings for. He would never tell of how he met Sapnap in a Minecraft server. He would never tell of how they became fast friends and they grew to know more people in the game. He would never tell of the late call where he almost admitted everything. But he would admit he knew Nicholas. He would admit they were close. But he would never admit that they were this close. 

Dream was the first to mention the SMP, seemingly excited to have made new friends. George liked the idea and everyone else did too. They met more people such as Wilbur and Tommy and all of them. Tubbo and Karl formed fast friendships with everyone. They were so kind and everyone admitted their laughs made people smile.

Sapnap would never tell his mom how he met Karl. He'd never say why he had fallen in love with a man 3 years his senior and over 1,100 miles away. He'd never say that he'd talk to himself about Karl when they had just finished recording. Of course he would say they were friends but he never thought Karl thought more so he shoved his feelings into a journal and lit the journal on fire to try and get rid of the thoughts. He would never admit the way he felt when the journal was ash. He'd never tell Karl the truth.

Sapnap and Karl call the group the Match Box from the way everyone acted as though they were mere centimeters away and the way one rub against another ignited a love between them all.


End file.
